SASUKE SENPŪ!
by LowkeyStep
Summary: Presenting a murder mystery following the assassination of the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke acknowledges and accepts Haruno Sakura as his partner while avenging their lost comrade, best friend, and third member of Team 7. A multitude of clues, hidden messages and red herrings power their voyage. An alternative and mind boggling continuation of the NARUTO SHIPPUDEN series!
1. Prologue - THE DEATH OF THE SEVENTH

PROLOGUE

"Hokage-sama, I whole-heartedly ask that you postpone this rally. It is not urgent. These ninjas can wait." Shikamaru advised, keeping his gaze low. He seemed determined to avoid direct eye contact.

"Absolutely not!" Naruto retorted. The Hokage's skin resembled a warm hue of death, yet the passion in oceanic eyes never ceased to roar.

"These 'ninjas', Shikamaru, need to understand me. I want them to understand my plans. Otherwise, support will never be offered. The last thing I want to do is mislead them. Lies and excuses will not get us anywhere." Dry, cracked lips tightened following his statement. He swung his arm out in earnestness.

"Heed this. I _need_ to go."

Uchiha Sasuke stood and watched their conversation unfold before him. Unmoved, unbothered, he stood with perfect posture and observed. He knew that, of all people, The Seventh would be stubborn enough to attend to an event with a crippling illness. He commonly hid it from people, unable to admit that his body was struggling. It wasn't supposed to. Leaders could not falter. He wished to bare all of the pain, just as he said he would years ago. However admirable it was, it also stirred uncertainty. Sasuke was aware that the blond was in a position where he could not waste time. He also knew something that only the Hokage and himself were sure of.

 **Uzumaki Naruto was going to die.**

The mere thought of this made it difficult to swallow. His body trembled, and he felt faint. It was only a matter of time. His duty now, however, was to help his rival see to the podium at which he wished to speak.

~•~

In the centre of the Hidden Leaf, the crowd bustled, gathered, and winds whistled and shook the surrounding greenery. Sunlight shone upon an aged, elevated platform to create a matte finish. Expecting eyes and friends watched as the Hokage neared the stage. Sasuke brought his friend up with an arm weaved around his back, offering support to climb a simple staircase. The Uchiha manifested a collection of both sadness, and pity. Naruto, who had once defeated him in a hard-fought battle, was now bedridden as if his timer ran out. With such a young face, it was nearly incomprehensible. He listened to his friend hoarsely heave. His guts were crying out, grasping at life with total effort to manage the simplest requirements.

At last, he reached the stand, holding onto it like a crutch. With a slow breath, he began.

 _"I've noticed an issue with the world throughout my lifetime. Finally, I have the opportunity to fix it. I could control the village whilst sitting in a chair, scribbling down new policies, then writing my name on them. However, that isn't my plan._

 _I come to you today to pledge that I will actively create permanent change._

 _What is peace without the presence of justice? What kind of equality do we have if assimilation is our only answer?_

 _There's nothing that angers me more than blatant ignorance. Look around and watch the clouds, the singing birds, the rustling trees... We are missing the crossroads, costs, trials, and tribulations of the civilians who walk among us. Deliver a smile, put out a helping hand, and realize that our mundane routines can be contorted. We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. Yet, life does not have to end this miserably. Terror is not the only conclusion. We do not have to conform to malicious messages. Instead… Listen closely..."_

Suddenly, in the middle of his speech, Naruto clutched his chest. His fingers clawed at the surface of his shirt, creating a web of seams. An ugly, traumatic exclamation of pain rang from his throat. Sasuke had, in panic, bolted to support the Hokage. However, he had already hit the ground. The crowd splayed along the horizon gasped in astonishment, then went berserk. The media stormed the area, seemingly more concerned about capturing a photo than aiding the quivering body at the pedestal. Medical authorities rushed to the scene. A day later, Naruto was officially pronounced dead; the cause had yet to be released. They were unable to save him.


	2. Chapter 1 - THE AVENGER

CHAPTER 1 (THE AVENGER) -

Hello, readers! How are you? This is my first fan fiction. As a disclaimer, there will be medical terminology, combat and gore in the future. My goal does not coincide with any ships, but feel free to ponder!

The rage, turmoil and frenzy over the Seventh's sudden passing only lasted several days. That could only be expected in this age. Citizens are consumed, influenced, and carried off in the media's arms. However, there were many who still grieved the loss. Newspapers concluded that Naruto died due to an abrupt cardiac arrest; a blockage within one of his main arteries.

Fair enough. Sasuke felt little motivation to change it. It mentioned nothing about his overwhelming illness, and his speech might as well have been trashed the moment it was created.

More importantly, though, Konoha lacked a Hokage. Suspicions and predictions held that Hatake Kakashi would once again fill the vacancy. The Uchiha had his own thoughts, but perhaps a second opinion would create a more solid base upon what he should do. He decided to meet the old mutt near a restaurant adjacent to the Hokage's Mansion.

A grey sheet of cotton clouds coated the sky. Architecture bore faded colours, seemingly dripping their saturation. The moist, dirt road of the street crackled following each step. An inhale flaunted the aroma of dampened air, collecting moisture within one's sinuses. The raven waited mere minutes before noticing a smoked out silhouette of the invited man. A small salute would be delivered, but Sasuke neglected to respond.

"Sasuke," the silver haired man breathed, "Lets go inside and snack on yakiniku, shall we? It is not very uplifting outside today." He said, gesturing towards the curtains. His skin was etched with age; creases outlining the contours of his visage. His hair, too, sprouted an ivory hue. Despite this, he was atill just as bothersome.

"Hm. Indeed." The Uchiha murmured, taking it upon himself to enter first. Sasuke lifted the smooth curtains and slouched over, revealing a contrasting warm glow to the outdoors. The light caused him to squint momentarily; Kakashi followed behind. Moments passed, and the two men seated themselves in forest green booths. The interior of the structure was a pleasant, traditional bamboo.

"So, what did you call me here for, Sasuke?" The jounin reached for a ceramic glass of tea.

"Straight to the point, I see." The Uchiha released a sigh that passed through his teeth. "Are you going to take on the title of Hokage once more?" He inquired.

"… I planned to, yes. I didn't expect myself to spend so much of my time inside of that office, but…" he paused, a look of disappointment staining his revealed eye, "the unexpected impacts us all."

"… Right." Sasuke said, lifting a brow. Kakashi appeared to still be damaged by the recent news. Perhaps he had the same idea as he did.

"You don't believe that his death was an accident, do you?" All of the sudden, the son of the White Fang brought up just the thing that Sasuke had been so eager to ask. In response, the pale man shot back - an abrupt rush of adrenaline invaded his body, much like a child finally reaching the hidden treats.

"No! I don't," overly excited, a clenched fist hit the table, "it's ridiculous. The Seventh should not have become so ill in the first place!" He said. Kakashi swirled the liquid within his cup, and sipped it through the fine spaces of his navy mask. The hue was dark enough that no wet stain was visible.

"The tables have turned, have they?" The Hatake chimed a teasing tone. "Now, much like he hunted down Orochimaru, you're going after _his_ slayer."

"I never stated that I would avenge Naruto." He winced. Kakashi knew what to say... His words felt like a heavy push to the centre of his back. Sasuke _wanted_ to avenge Naruto. After all that he did for him...

"I think that this conversation is over," The silver-haired man said, standing to leave, "Ja ne." Instantaneously, he reinforced his legs with chakra and sped from the scene.

Of course, he would leave Sasuke to pay the bill.


End file.
